


spite biych

by chaosseeking



Category: M&M's Commercials, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Implied Mpreg, Whipping, bottom shrek, shreen is otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosseeking/pseuds/chaosseeking
Summary: “Stop pouting Shrek” Ms. Green said “you know I melt for no one.” caressing Shrek’s face with her gloved hands.“Aye Green I know, but I want you in my swamp” Shrek whined, looking up at his round, green lover.





	spite biych

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to sarah who told me not to
> 
> don't tell me what to do bud im fueled by spite and two hours of sleep if im lucky

“Stop pouting Shrek” Ms. Green said “you know I melt for no one.” caressing Shrek’s face with her gloved hands.

“Aye Green I know, but I want you in my swamp” Shrek whined, looking up at his round, green lover.

“Well you’ll just have to be patient, now, won’t you, dear. I’m the one running this show.” replied Ms. Green. They had been married for several years at this point, and she knew he didn’t actually want her to give in just yet. Ogres have layers after all. She began to trail her hands lower, along Shrek’s shoulders, chest, and then towards where he really wanted her to touch him, his schlong. Shrek shivered, appreciating Ms. Green’s light touches and anticipating what was to come (and to cum). Ms. Green stepped out from between Shrek’s legs, backing away. She turned her back to the ogre and started rifling through their shared sex toy box for the handcuffs. Finding the fluffy, green things she grabbed them and faced Shrek again. Ms. Green paused when she looked back at her lover’s face, meeting his eyes. Shrek hastily looked down.

“Now, now darling, you’re breaking the rules. I don’t like when people stare, but you already knew that, didn’t you?” she chided, turning back to grab a whip as well.

Shrek hung his head in shame, replying “I did.”

“That’s right you did, but you looked anyway. I’m going to have to punish you for that dear. How many whips do you think you deserve?”

“Whatever you think is best, Green.” Shrek offered, hoping for mercy from his dom.

“Very well,” she conceded, “because this is your first offense in a while I’ll go easy on you. Five hits. Count them out loud darling.” Ms. Green readied the whip, waiting for the ogre’s acknowledgement. When he nodded, she released the whip, hitting Shrek in the left thigh.

Wincing, Shrek was quick to count, “One.”

Shifting to his right thigh, Ms. Green released the whip again.

“Two.”

Moving back to Shrek’s left thigh, she let loose a third hit.

“Three.”

Right thigh again.

“Four.”

Shrek’s left thigh took the fifth hit as well, but closer to the inside.

“Five.”

“You took them wonderfully dear. Now we can move on to the fun part,” Ms. Green cooed. “Shift onto your stomach for me darling. And hands on the headrest.”  
Shrek did as told, lying down on his stomach and raising his hands for the M&M. She took the handcuffs and looped them around the headrest, then locked Shrek’s wrists in, securing him in this position.

“You know your safe word, darling?” Ms. Green asked. Turning his head lightly to look back, Shrek nodded,

“Onion.” he confirmed.

Rubbing his back, lightly, with one hand, Ms. Green reached for the lube in their bedside drawer with her other hand. Uncapping the bottle, she squirted some onto her hand, probing at Shrek’s hole. Shrek jumped at the cool touch, but leaned back against it quickly. Ms. Green smirked at his eagerness, gently pushing a finger in. moaning, Shrek pushed back for more only to be met with a gloved hand swatting lightly at his ass.

“Be patient dear. I’m in charge.” she reprimanded.

Shrek did his best to stop squirming and hold still as Ms. Green pushed her finger further in, giving it a few pumps. Soon he was ready for a second finger, and then a third, stretching his asshole thoroughly to ensure he was ready. Once she deemed him loose enough, Ms. Green pulled her fingers out, taking a step back. Shrek whined at the loss, feeling empty without the M&Ms fingers in him, but he was going to be rewarded with something even better. Ms. Green uncapped the lube again, squirting some more on her gloves, and then began lubing up her long chocolate covered dick. 

Lining up with his hole, Ms. Green pushed her pecker into the ogre, relishing in the tightness she was met with. Once fully sheathed, she paused, giving Shrek a moment to adjust, before quickly pulling out and pounding back in, setting a brutal pace. Shrek moaned, loudly, struggling to hold still light his dom wanted and not push back and meet her thrusts.

Ms. Green kissed up Shrek’s back until she was sucking hickies into his neck,

“You feel so good darling,” she panted, “so nice and tight for me.”

Shrek groaned, pulling against the handcuffs holding his wrists and Ms. Green picked up the pace even more; her plonker drilling his hole. It was only a few minutes later that she felt her climax nearing. Leaning into Shrek’s ear again, she panted,

“I’m close dear, are you ready to come?”

“Aye,” Shrek cried, “Yes. Please let me come, Green. I’m ready.”

Pistoning into her husband, Ms. Green grinned and then sharply bite into his shoulder. Her thrusts began to stutter and she pulled her mouth away from Shrek’s neck, grabbing his dong and giving it a couple of thrusts.

“Come darling” she said.

That was all Shrek needed. He came violently across the sheets beneath him, shaking as he did. Ms. Green climaxed as well, cumming into her husbands hole.

Shrek collapsed onto the bed, bones giving out, but hands still hanging up by the handcuffs. Ms. Green pulled her dong out gently before leaning over and unlocking the cuffs and dropping them on the bedside drawer. She stood up and walked into the bathroom, cleaning herself off and grabbing a wet washcloth. Returning to their bedroom, Ms. Green quickly cleaned her husband off and threw the washcloth into the hamper, then collapsed into the bed herself. Shrek turned onto his back and leaned up against his wife.

“Do you think it’ll happen this time?” Shrek asked while looking down at his stomach in hope. Ms. Green rubs his belly gently,

“I hope so darling, but if not we can always try again.” she replied softly, “after all I do enjoy our alone time very much, don’t you?”

“Aye,” Shrek whispered, shyly burying his blushing green face into the chocolatey shell of his wife. Ms. Green smiled fondly, patting his head,

“Go to sleep dear, you must be exhausted.” she cooed. Shrek nodded, nuzzling deeper into her and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> #shreen4lyfe shrek does end up getting pregnant and they have a daughter. her name is shrem&m. shes got her mothers hands and feet and her fathers ears


End file.
